Comedy
]] Comedy films are movies designed to make you laugh. They usually poke fun at every day circumstances that we would otherwise consider to be serious matters, but explores them in an exaggerated and sometimes painful light. Such concepts include gender politics, race relations, class warfare, socio-political climates and of course... sex. Traditional comedies * Analyze This (1999) * Analyze That (2002) * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) * Blades of Glory * Breakfast Club, The (1985) * Caddyshack (1980) * Caddyshack II (1988) * Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) * Fred Claus * Free Ride (1986) * Ghostbusters (1984) * Ghostbusters II (1989) * Happy Gilmore * Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) * Junior * Just One of the Guys (1985) * Man With Two Brains, The (1983) * McHale's Navy (1997) * Meatballs (1979) * Meatballs Part II (1984) * Meatballs III: Summer Job (1986) * Meatballs 4 (1992) * Million Ways to Die in the West, A (2014) * Pacifier, The (2005) * Pootie Tang * School Spirit (1985) * Stripes (1981) * Ted * Ted 2 * Tootsie (1982) * Tower Heist (2011) * Vacation (1983) * Weekend at Bernie's (1989) * Wedding Ringer, The (2015) * Weird Science (1985) * White Lies (1997) * Zoolander * Zoolander 2 Classic comedies * A Day at the Races * A Night at the Opera * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * Animal Crackers * Arsenic and Old Lace * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla * Child's Play * Duck Soup * Forbidden Music * Go West * Hold That Ghost * Invisible Woman, The * Love Happy * Night at the Opera, A Action comedies * Beverly Hills Cop (1984) * Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) * Beverly Hills Cop III (1994) * Hudson Hawk (1991) * Land of the Lost (2009) * Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot * Tower Heist (2011) Holiday comedies * Elf * Four Christmases * Santa Clause, The * Santa Clause 2, The Horror comedies * Beetlejuice * Black Cat, The * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Eight Legged Freaks * Frankenstein 90 * Scary Movie 5 * Society * Son of Dracula * Teen Wolf * Teen Wolf Too * Young Frankenstein * Zombie High Raunchy comedies * Haunted World of El Superbeasto, The (2009) * Zack and Miri Make a Porno (2008) Dramatic comedies * Heathers (1988) * Made in Brooklyn (2007) * Welcome to Collinwood (2002) Heist comedies * Tower Heist (2011) Romantic comedies * Hottie & the Nottie, The (2008) * Moonstruck (1987) * Other Woman, The (2014) * Zack and Miri Make a Porno (2008) Sci-fi comedies * 2001: A Space Travesty * Attack the Block * Eight Legged Freaks * Family Guy: Something, Something, Something Dark Side * Family Guy: It's a Trap! * Spaceballs * Weird Science Screwball comedies * A Day at the Races * A Night at the Opera * Abbott and Costello in the Foreign Legion * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * Hold That Ghost (1941) * Three Stooges, The (2012) Spoofs/Parodies * 2001: A Space Travesty * Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side * Family Guy: It's a Trap! * Scary Movie 5 * Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth * Spaceballs * Stan Helsing See also * Comedy films Category:Films by genre